


Darios' Fall

by Poke_Melody



Category: Fire Emblem Musou | Fire Emblem Warriors
Genre: Darios deserved better, Gen, Other, but I'm not making anything better, warriors did him dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 17:50:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poke_Melody/pseuds/Poke_Melody
Summary: Darios is forced to become the vessel for the Chaos Dragon.





	Darios' Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I wish we knew at least a little more about Darios. He deserves that much. The fact that everyone expect Lianna and Rowan immediately believed he was a traitor and not being controlled broke my heart. I could only imagine what went through Darios' head when his father sacrificed him to this dragon.

Darios let out another scream of agony. He was fighting so hard. He would not let the Chaos Dragon take control of him. Writhing in pain on the floor Darios took a look up at his father.

His father was standing a bit of a distance away from him, watching his son fight for his life. Barely reacting.

“F-Father...” Darios took deep breaths. “Why are you doing this? What are we to gain from awakening the Chaos Dragon?”

“It’s to finally take control of the world, Darios. Don’t you see?” his father asked, gesturing his arms wide open, “This has been what we’ve prepared for! And you are the key to this success!”

“Father... I never wanted this.” Darios looked up to meet his father’s eyes.

“Well it’s not about what you want Darios.” said his father. “This is for something greater. Our kingdom will be at the top of the world with this plan. All we need is a few sacrifices.”

Darios moaned in pain. The sacrifices where to be him and Queen Yelena. He was shocked to find that the queen was alive let alone in his own kingdom. But that was the last thing that was on his mind. If his father’s plan where to succeed, then it wouldn’t just be him and Queen Yelena in trouble. The entire world would be. He knew his father had been planning something, but he had no way of knowing that it was something of this scale.

What scared Darios the most, wasn’t the fact that this would probably kill him, or that he would be forced to turn against his dear friends, but that his father was willing to sacrifice his own son for his own selfish gain.

Did his father even ever love him? He thought back to the peaceful days when his mother and little sister were still alive. The four of them were so happy together.

He adored his little sister, Layla. She was a very curious child, always asking Darios questions on what things were and how to be a princess. He missed those questions. He missed his mother, Queen Bloom. She was a very caring mother, and always made time to spend with her children. His father was actually very kind back then. He gave his daughter rides on his back as if he were a horse and he was so patient with Darios and his studies.

But years ago, Queen Bloom and Princess Layla had come down with a mysterious illness. From what Darios could tell, it was a very painful and slow death. One he wouldn’t wish even for his enemies. 

His kingdom was overcome by grief. Not only had they lost their beautiful and kind queen, they had also lost their young and sweet princess.

Darios knew something had changed within his father. While Darios decided to enjoy whatever he had left in this world for as long as he could. His father grew to hate everything. It was as if he hated the world for taking his wife and daughter away. Which just led to him to go toward the path of power. His hatred had taken him so far down he didn’t even know why he was angry anymore. Darios had no way of knowing what train of thought had led his father down this path, but he knew he was too far gone.

Darios could feel his senses numbing. This was complete agony. His father had gone through the plan with him already. After the Chaos Dragon is sealed within him, he will no longer be able to control himself. His body would be at the will of the dragon, the dragon that wanted nothing more than to destroy everything. He was gonna kill his friends. His family. The royal family of Aytolis had shown him the love he missed from his mother and sister. The love that his father no longer had for him. He was going to be forced to kill the princess and prince that he saw as his brother and sister. The queen he saw as a second mother.

He looked up and was disgusted to see a gleeful smirk on his father’s face. He was losing consciousness fast. His only wish was for that Rowan and Lianna to see that he was being controlled and would forgive him for being so weak.


End file.
